neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Camille Montes
Camille Montes Rivero is a fictional character in the James Bond film Quantum of Solace. She is portrayed by Ukrainian actress Olga Kurylenko. In film Camille is a Bolivian national. She first meets Bond in Haiti, where she intends to kill General Medrano, who murdered her entire family when she was only a girl (shooting her father in the head, then raping her mother and older sister before strangling them to death). She sleeps with Dominic Greene as a way to get to Medrano, but Greene soon grows suspicious of her and eventually plans to kill her. Upon first meeting Bond, Camille assumes that he is Mr. Slate, a geologist working for Greene, who had offered to sell her classified information. After attempting to kill "Slate", she returns to Greene, intent on being introduced to Medrano, formerly head of the Bolivian Army. When Greene betrays Camille, Bond rescues her, and they team up to go after Greene and Medrano. Bond leaves Camille for a short period of time after an intense boat chase in Haiti to follow Greene to Austria, tracking him to a performance of Tosca. Camille soon appears at Greene's formal fundraising party to ruin it. Greene attempts to push her from a balcony but, once again, Bond saves her life. Bond intervenes and takes her away from Greene, using MI6 Agent Strawberry Fields as a distraction, to prevent Greene's associate from following Bond and Camille as they leave the party; this costs Fields her life. Camille watches Bond as he kills Bolivian police officers in cold blood for shooting his ally Rene Mathis. Camille follows Bond faithfully, helping him deal with the loss of Vesper Lynd in the previous film. Camille and Bond trace Greene and Medrano to a desert eco-hotel. While Bond goes to fight Greene and his men, Camille faces Medrano, who attempts to rape and kill her. Camille eventually kills the dictator with a single shot to the head. As the hotel collapses around them, Bond shields Camille from the fire, and helps her escape. Bond leaves Greene to die in the middle of the desert and leaves Camille to take a train back to her home. The two share a quick kiss, and Camille wishes Bond luck in conquering his personal demons. Behind the scenes Barbara Broccoli has said that she intends for Camille to return for Skyfall or a future film. If this happens, Camille will become the second Bond Girl to make a return appearance since Sylvia Trench, a minor character, appeared in Dr. No and From Russia with Love. Maud Adams appeared in both The Man with the Golden Gun and Octopussy, but as two different characters (Andrea Anders and Octopussy, respectively). According to Medrano in the film, her family name is Montes, but according to the video game it is Rivera. The game took its surname from an early draft of the script. However, one can see from the ID card Bond steals from her purse in the film that her full name is Camille Montes Rivero. Reception References Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional American people of Russian descent Category:Fictional Russian people Category:Quantum of Solace Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008 id:Camille Montes pt:Camille Montes